El Coleccionista
by Anzhelika Ksyusha
Summary: Siempre supo que no estaba destinado a ser, pero él sabe soportarlo. Ya que mientras pueda observarla de lejos, a su muñeca, todo estará bien.


**Disclaimer: **_Nada me pertenece, _ni los personajes, ni la trama.

_Notas: _Quería hacer algo con Eugene, que me parece un personaje de lo más interesante. Este es un Pov de él alrededor de la serie y de su amor no correspondido hacía Kajika.

_x_**X**_x_

* * *

Monótono.

Esa era la primera palabra que pasaba por mi mente cuando me preguntaban _por mí. _(Chicas interesadas en mi humanidad. Lo típico)Y es que así había girado mi vida en todos esos años. Había visto muchas cosas, y había conocido mucha gente. Las mujeres con las que había estado no eran iguales. No. Porque nadie es igual, cada persona tiene su particular manera de amar.

La mía era quizá _demasiado_ particular. Puede que incluso rayase en lo masoquista.

Generalmente las mujeres caían rendidas por mi hermoso rostro, y había un punto en que habían estado _tan _cegadas por el, como si quisieran guardarlo posesivamente de cualquier otra persona (preferiblemente en una caja tamaño compacto), que cuando me »veían» con otras (después de todo, jamás amé a ninguna de esas mujeres) explotaban. Literalmente. Así habían terminado tres mujeres en particular.

Se habían suicidado. Homicidio.

Y, ¿saben qué es lo más curioso?

Yo era el que quería morir.

Planeaba suicidarme, una muerte segura tirándome desde aquel cuarto donde mi madre se tiró veinte años atrás, presa del miedo, el dolor y la desesperación. Mi pobre madre. Cuando lo descubrí, lo único que pude pensar es que debía sentirse sola. Yo, Eugene de Volkan, le haría compañía, muriendo de la misma forma, en el mismo sitio y a la misma edad, tendría que reunirme con ella, ¿no? Y al fin estaríamos juntos. _Lejos de todo y de todos._

Pero _ella_ arruinó mis planes, y me salvó. Kajika Burthwoorth, la chica más extraña y curiosa que yo había conocido hasta ahora. No le importó mi hermoso rostro, ni mi dinero. Tan solo se la pasaba hablando de que yo era la reencarnación de un leopardo que ella amaba. Bastante original, fue lo primero que pensé. Y ahora, tan solo puedo sentirme en el cielo y en el más cruel infierno con su sola presencia. Vaya cambio, ¿verdad?

Nunca pensé que podría sentir lo que siento por Kajika. Y es que con su sonrisa, con su tacto, con su voz, y con tan solo observar sus ojos me siento feliz. Una felicidad que jamás había experimentado, y por un efímero instante me siento un coleccionista. Un coleccionista que tiene ante sus ojos la muñeca más hermosa y rara que había visto. Y queda fascinado, como yo lo estoy ante aquella chica convertida en mujer.

Pero como coleccionista con solo ver es suficiente para mí. Tan solo observándola eternamente, grabando a fuego lento cada uno de sus rasgos y pequeños detalles que la hacían quien es_. Era suficiente para mí. _

Esa era mi manera de amar. Mientras ella fuera feliz, no me importaría con quien estuviese. Aunque ese »no me importaría» no era tan honesto y verdaderamente me sentía como en el mismísimo y más cruento infierno cuando veía los obvios sentimientos que ella sentía hacia aquella persona, mi rival desde que le había visto su cara de chino. Chino insoportable, cabe decir.

Y ahora, aunque sería lo más normal pensar algo como "La he perdido" no puedo. Quizá porque nunca la he tenido, y él (aunque ella fuera incosciente de ese hecho) siempre le había pertenecido, y me expreso con el "pertenecido" no porque fuera un objeto en si, sino porque aquella vivas chica siempre sería –para mi– _la muñeca. _No _mi _muñeca, como me hubiera gustado como coleccionista (oh, ¿me parece a mi o ya estoy metiéndome mucho en el papel?)

Los miro, felices y con una atmósfera diferente, y lo noto perfectamente al instante. Noto que Kajika ya lo descubrió.

— ¡Mustafa!—me llama, con aquel nombre que tanto ama, mientras se acerca alegremente donde yo yazco, estático y pasando indiferente del cálido recibimiento—. ¿Qué tal todo?

Yo la miro, fascinado con su espontaneidad y su alegría. Porque su alegría era _mi _alegría.

O al menos la mitad lo era.

—Ha ido todo bien, como notas perfectamente—digo suavemente, con mi tono de siempre.

Se escuchan voces, y ella gira el rostro, encontrándose con otro compañero. Sonríe, dispuesta a saludarlo debidamente, y se vuelve hacía mi.

—Hablamos después, entonces—dijo animadamente, y yo asentí quedamente. Y cuando ella se fue, sentí que mi máscara se habría partido. Aunque no habría diferencia, porque mi mascara y mi "verdadero rostro" en verdad eran parecidos, al contrario que la de él_. _

Sonreí, saliendo de la sala y dando un paseo.

Necesitaba aire fresco.

Y también que el temblor que repentinamente se había adueñado de mí…Se detuviese.

(Tan dolido.)


End file.
